Mabel's Woods
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Sequel to The Peacekeeper. Dipper has the chance of his life and takes it as Mabel slouches in her depression until a dashing young man returns. Now our favorite couple will have tonface a few dispeakable plot twists along with some romance and drama. Rated T for cursing, kissing, alcohol reference, and violence. Plus, me and T ratings, we got a thing between us.
1. WELCOME

(YOU HAVE WAITED, AND YOU HAVE RECEIVED! THE SEQUEL TO THE PEACEKEEPER! MABEL'S WOODS! It will be slow at first but, meh that is to be expected!) - (Nobody's POV) -

Years have passed and every one is around twenty-one. Ever since they all escaped Gravity Falls, Bill had disappeared, so Mabel was sad for a bit. She wasn't good in that many subjects, she didn't really get a job. And she felt she needed the forest. So she bought a selection of land consisting of vast woods. She lived on a manor by a lake within the animal reserve she had opened. She named areas like Deer Creek,  
Oasis, and Pine Ridge. Liberty got a job, performing in any casino or bar that paid a fair amount. Dipper hasn't quite found the profession for him. He can't take the jobs he wants, they're night shifts, with his new found power. Alex started going out with Candy, such a cute couple, and Victoria would perform with Liberty on occasion. They evolved from silly songs from Sponge Bob to songs like Gunpowder and Lead and ,believe it or not, Timber.

They moved up to Montana, into an area in the vicinity of Great Falls, the national park. Dipper had to go back to Piedmont, CA to take care of his sick mother. His parents divorced once he and Mabel hit seventeen. But today, his mother felt better and wanted to meet Dipper's 'true love' and he honestly had a surprise for them. Mabel, of course, knew months ahead.

-(Mabel's POV)-

Mom wanted me to ride with her and Dipper, for 'old times sake'. I felt happy for Dipper,  
but kind of sad for myself. We reached the bar where Liberty was performing. And trust me Mom was REAALY concerned about Dipper,  
thinking he was dating an alcohol addict! I laughed to my self. Candy was going to be there too so I guess it's not THAT bad, she and I grew apart for awhile when she was at Harvard, she was WAAAY smarter than I thought! We walked into the bar in the middle of one of Liberty's performances. She was singing Good Girl by Taylor Swift.

"There she is!" Dipper grinned, talking to Mom.

"Who, the stripper or that drunkard?" You could tell she wasn't joking. Why would she think Dipper would date those people.

"No Mom, her." he explained pointing this time. Liberty's hair had faded to brown over the years. I ran over to Candy,

"Hey girlfriend!"

"Oh,

hey Mabel. I'm just gonna hang out with Alex today, K?" I nodded and walked back to Mom and Dipper. Most of our friends ended up in an orphanage... It was kinda sad... Liberty walked to the stage with Victoria about three minutes later,

"Hey 'yall, just keepin' it back to my Okie, country-style roots k?" Redneck Girls began playing. There was plenty of girls yelling during the song, at the 'hell yeah' part.

"So out to all my sisters out there keepin' it country. Let me get a big hell yeah, from them redneck girls like me,  
HELL YEAH!" The song eventually ended and they kept doing country songs. Then the performances were over and Liberty went over to us as Victoria went to her boyfriend. Owen, he had a country accent as well, I'm guessing he is from Oklahoma too. Liberty kissed Dipper,

"Hey Dip!" she smiled. Some people don't change I guess.

"This is my mom." Dipper said.

"Pleasure to meet ya!" Liberty exclaimed, shaking my mom's hand. They saw each other but never officially met.

"Mom, me and Libs have been dating for a long time, and I was wondering if you would bless our wedding." Dipper explained. Liberty cocked her head to the side,

"Wait, what wedding?" Dipper spun around,  
holding something,

"Oh almost forgot, would you marry me?"


	2. BEST MAGIC TRICK

(I would've never guessed the original would be so famous! I aim to make this one even better! With more drama! lol Short chapter) - (Liberty's POV) -

There was only one word in my mind,

"Yes!" Dipper turned to his mother,

"So?" She nodded. Dipper hugged me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. We laughed, and Dipper went to talk to his mom for a moment and saw Mabel sitting at a table, looking down at it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She shook her head,

"No..."

"Aw, I can tell you're down. Are you not happy for us?" She looked up, surprised.

"N-no way! I am happy for you dorks! I-it's just..."

"What?"

"I've just been so lonely.  
Dipper hasn't noticed and even my only friends have moved on and gotten a guy..."

"Not true! Dipper has been thinking a lot,  
and we haven't forgotten you! We still care! Just look!" I pointed over at Victoria being annoyed at Owen.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Poof! You're single!" I turned back to Mabel,

"Our lives aren't perfect!  
We have our faults!" She nodded,

"Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure!" I drove her to her house and then Dipper called me.  
We talked a bit about him taking his mom back to Piedmont and that we'll text about our plans. I turned to Mabel,

"You know where to find me." She nodded as I left out the back door. I walked and climbed until I reached my home.

-(Mabel's POV)-

I sat in my darkened little Manor, it was always dark. I don't know why, but it always seems that way... Even when the light shines.. It's dark. I miss him... I just miss him so much...  
Where has he gone?


	3. I MISSED YOU :(

(Yeah, I just finished 7th grade! I danced for two hours straight, in the heat, in a large group of people! I FEEL AMAZING! LONGER CHAPTER JUST 4 YOU!)-(Mabel's POV STILL) -

I got up and went out my back door. Birds flew off in every direction, I smiled. I sat at the edge of the lake on this side of the reserve. I picked up a small pebble and tossed it,

"Five... I could do better." I threw pebbles again and again, "Seven, two, four, six..."

"Ten..." spoke a voice behind me. I turned and saw him,

"Bill!" I threw my arms around him. "Where were you?" He laughed,

"You really missed me, eh? Well, Shooting Star, I was in this interstellar war for about a week."

"A week? It's been years!"

"Time goes by slower in space, two hours is, like," he counted on his fingers, "Three, four, five.. Yeah, about five months."

"Well, you should've told me!"

"Oh well,  
just be glad I'm back!" I nodded, smiling. He looked around,

"Nice place you got here, where are we?"

"I got an animal reserve here in Montana!"

"Hm, care to show me around?" I nodded and grabbed onto his hand, I led him around the reserve, showing him Deer Creek, Maple Falls, where the bears were, Old Orchard, leading to Danger's Peak. There was a train crash there that leaked chemicals into the water of almost the entire reserve. I'm glad the beavers dammed it off, maybe all animals are kinder than we think... This was where the wolves lived, Liberty had been leading them, trying to get them through the starvation of the area. We began walking back when we got to the small swampland, and we sat on a fallen willow tree, I soon rested my head on Bill's shoulder. Everything felt even more beautiful...

-(Dipper's POV)-

I turned to my mom,

"I'll see you soon!" The whole marriage thing was going to happen in a few months, during July. July eleventh is the plan. (My birthday!)

She smiled and waved goodbye. Today was May twenty-third. And trust me, driving to Peidmont and back to Montana wasn't an easy feat. I lived with my dad and Mabel until dad became abusive. Then we moved back to Peidmont to mom, up until now, I was pretty much still living with her. Making sure if she was ok in her condition. Now she claims she's ok, so does the doctor, so I'm moving in with Liberty. I'm shure as heck jumping around! I drove my truck up to the reserve and got out. I knocked on the door, no response.

"Hey, Mabel, can I come in?" Still nothing. I had to jump the fence so I looked around. Nobody was nearby. So I just hopped the fence, which wasn't that high so that deer can come and go as they please. I landed right next to the vegetable garden, almost in it. I went wolf and left the area. The scar on my face was still visible, people at school left me alone because I looked intimidating. I ran through the reserve,  
passing by signs saying where I was and what to look out for, I never read those. I passed through several of the regions until I reached the one labeled Danger's Peak, I wondered why it was called that until I saw why. I saw a large white wolf standing next to a black one and a gray one, Liberty standing next to some others. I know the black one's not Alex, he lives out in another old city. I barked over at them, Liberty turned and trotted up to me.


	4. WOLVES ON THE PROWL

(yeah, I am awesome. Double update today going out to Eric, OK to adorn some graves... I'll see MY gruncle... The twins don't know how lucky they are.. I never knew my gruncle, but I am happy nonetheless for he died protectecting our country! R.I.P.! I AM PROUD TO CALL YOU MY GRUNCLE!) - (Liberty's POV) -

"Sorry about this, we happen to be in a little trouble here." I told Dipper,  
he cocked his head to the side,

"Trouble? What trouble?"

"Starvation, all the good venison never comes out here. We would have to go out there ourselves. But I don't think I could handle a whole buck on my own, the others are too weak from hunger.."

"Hey, how 'bout I help?" I shook my head,

"Naw, even then we couldn't do it, but I know someone who can help." I went back into the cave and, as a human, pulled my cell phone out of my purse hanging from the wall.

"Hey Alex, there's been some trouble out here, you think you could help?" You see, it is my job to keep things in order as Mabel treats injured animals and tends to plants. After a while we were back at the manor, waiting for Alex.

He walked up to the fence,

"This better be important, I was busy with the wife." Yeah, he and Candy have been married for a while now. He hopped the fence, landing as a wolf.

"We need to get food for the other wolves in my quadrant." I explained. He nodded, turned and trotted off in a direction. We were crouched,  
sneaking up on a quantity of deer. I looked at the guys and nodded.  
We leapt from the foliage into a chase of the herd. I ran on right,  
Alex on left, Dipper on tail; this was an effective strategy. We ended up narrowing it down to a fair-sized doe. It tripped over a log over at the swamps. Alex bit it in the insta-kill zone. It stopped struggling and went limp. I looked around and saw Mabel sitting next to Bill, sleeping on his shoulder. I whispered to myself,

"I told you." I turned back and helped lug the body back home. I set it down by the rest of the hungry pack. I turned to Alex,

"And you can go back to whatever you were doing." He turned and left without a word. Time changes people, sometimes, not in the way that they want them to. It just happens. Alex became secluded, Vicky became even more sassy, Mabel was depressed,  
I just took on more responsibility, and Dipper, heck, he hasn't changed at all! It was becoming dark. I turned to Dipper,

"I'll go get Mabel."

"I'll be coming too." we left for the swamp. I turned back at him every once and a while. He was looking around and sat down in the shade of a noble fir in Pine Ridge,

"I'll just wait here." I nodded and walked on, it was getting pretty dark and he was probably tired from the chase, he's not quite used to it. I turned back into a human and walked from then on. I snuck up slowly and quietly up to the couple. Bill looked down at the sleeping Mabel sincerely. I tapped his shoulder, "Hey, you might wanna be getting her home." I whispered.

"Hm, oh yeah, guess so.."  
he whispered back, looking at the sky growing darker by the minute.  
He stood, cradling Mabel in his arms. We began walking back to Dipper. He heard us coming, he was half asleep, laying as a human against the tree. He stood up and looked at Bill,

"Hey, I thought you were-" I cut him off, pointing at Mabel. "Oh,  
sorry." he whispered his apology. We walked as quietly as we could until we reached the old manor, I opened the back door, letting everyone in.

"Why is there such a large bed?" Bill asked. I smiled,

"She was hoping you'd come back." He blushed as he set Mabel down.

"We're off." Dipper whispered. Mabel spoke silently,

"Could you guys stay? Please?" I smiled.

"Ok."  
You know, being a wolf is the only time I can forget about being an amputee, it's just my back right leg would be really weak. Me and Dip turned wolf and cuddled up against each other, his head resting on my muzzle. Bill had cautiously climbed into the bed, staying as far from Mabel as possible, blushing like mad. So we all ended up falling asleep to the symphony of the night.


	5. MABEL JUST CAN'T GET THAT KISS!

(WAZZUP? Dr. Soos is back! Apparently my gruncle's name the actual name is: Hezekiah Luther. Hopefully I got it right this time lol. If you wanna draw fanart for any of my stories, please do. PM me the link to your DeviantArt or whatever you use.) - (Dipper's POV) -

I had began getting uneasy feelings. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.  
Today is June 12, and I've been in Danger's Peak for a while now and it has grown on me. I sat underneath a walnut tree by the small pond,  
drifting into a nap. Liberty was out making sure everything was in order so there wasn't much for me to do. Liberty trotted up and nudged me awake,

"Come on, you can't just sit around all day!"

"Watch me" She took off my hat which, for some reason, I kept the whole time. I laughed, chasing her around the reserve. We were humans once we got to the Old Orchard next to the Junkyard. A fox passed us as it chased a mouse later snached up by an owl. I wonder why it was out at 3:00 p.m. Liberty placed the baseball cap on my head and stood up. Cherry blossoms were flowing with the breeze,  
it was amazing. I stood next to Liberty, her eyes a silver in the sunlight, and without a word kissed her. I kinda got caught up in the moment but we didn't really care.

-(Mabel's POV)-

I looked up at Bill, waiting for him to say something. He just sat looking out the window.

"Bill?" He turned and looked at me,

"Yeah?"

"You do still like me right?"

"Of course! You're the funniest, most kindhearted,  
most beautiful person I know!"

"It was just a simple question."

"And that's the simple answer."

"Thank you, Bill."

"No problem Shooting Star." Bill brushed some hair out of my face. We neared each other until, someone knocked on the door. I stood up and looked out the peephole. I opened the door,

"Hey Wendy."

"Hey dork. I wanted to congratulate Dip. He scored! Man, never saw it coming!" we laughed.

"He's out there, somewhere." I told her, motioning out the back.

"Ok, thanks, see ya' 'round?" I nodded,

"Of course!" She was a big help back then, I had broken my arm during the fight back in Gravity Falls. She left out the back. I sat down in the chair next to Bill,

"I'm just hoping that doesn't happen again." I laughed.

"I know, right?" he chuckled along. We attempted to kiss again, there was another knock on the door. "Oh, come on!" I silently yelled. He just smiled. I looked the peephole again,

"Sup Candy?" "

Hey, want to hang out? It's been a while."

"Uh.." I looked over at Bill, he motioned for me to go ahead.

"Ok!" I left the house, following Candy out.


	6. ANOTHER BEAR ATTACK! YAAAAY!

(Hello! I am back! I will write short stories between my uploads, the first one will be based off a free indi-horror game. It shall be called Cursed Falls! Enjoy this next chapter! We will be jumping around in time, the story won't take forty chapters!) - (Bill's POV) -

Mabel and I have been growing even closer by the days. She was wonderful to be around, beautiful too. She yawned,

"Good morning!"

"How did you sleep?" She sighed,

"Good, you?"

"Like a rock." She laughed.

"So hey, you wanna hang out later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll meet up with you later!" she skipped out the back door. I sighed, 'Hopefully we won't be watching chick-flicks..' I thought, shivering. Liberty came into the room,

"Hey, Bill."

"Hey.." I sighed.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking.."

"Okay, guess I'll see you around?" I nodded. She left out front as I sat down. I looked out the window, Mabel wasn't in the garden. I heard a scream.

"Mabel!" I exclaimed. I ran out the back door. I frantically scanned the area,

"Shit.." she wasn't there. I turned to see Dipper running towards me,

"Have you seen Mabel?"  
I shook my head.

"Dammit!" We ran about searching for her.  
He went one way, I went towards the Junkyard where I saw her pinned up against a metal wall by a bear.

"Bill!" she yelled. The bear slashed her right cheek.

"Hey!" I yelled. I ran up and punched the thing between the shoulders. That didn't do a thing.  
Dipper was running up and stopped,

"What's with this author and bear attacks?"

"Pine Tree, would you stop standing there breaking the forth wall and help!"

"Oh, right!" We both faced the bear furiously clenching our fists. The bear turned back to Mabel about to bite, but I shot a fireball at its tail. It turned around to face me, Dipper punched it, barely an effect, but it still did at least something. He kept attacking it,

"I got it here!" She ran up to me, hugging me.

"Get her back!" I nodded and ran off.


	7. JUST 4 U AWESOMENESSHAR!

(Hey-o! I am your friend 99griffon also known as Liberty or Dr. Soos. You can call by any of those names! Review, Fav,  
and Follow!) - (Mabel's POV) -

I hugged Bill, tears of pain streaming into the deep cuts in my cheek. He pushed me off and grabbed onto my hand as we ran back to the manor.  
Bill sat next to me on the bed,

"What happened back there?"

"I was just out by the lake, in the garden, and a bear was out swimming towards the shore. It looked hungry, but I just kept on with the garden. I thought it would pass, but it didn't and it began to chase me.." I began crying again, "I thought that.."  
Bill hugged me,

"Hey, you're ok now." He wiped my tears.  
'Now's just a good a time as any.' I thought as I kissed him. I pulled out and smiled at him. A truck was coming into the drive.  
Liberty came in the front door followed by Victoria.

"What happened to you Mabes?" Victoria looked confused,

"And when did Bill get back?" I looked over at Liberty,

"Bears.."

"Ohhh.." Victoria looked a bit ticked,

"And my answer is not as important as hers."

"Anyway, me and Bill are going out. Can I borrow the truck?"

"Yeah." Liberty answered. I smiled,

"Thanks!" Bill followed me outside and I drove out to the city, we went into the theater and watched this horror film.

-(Dipper's POV)-

I saw Liberty and Victoria running over.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked attempting to fend the bear off of me as I was pinned against the grass.

"Bertha!" she yelled at the bear and pointed off.

"How'd you do that?"

"I try.."

"Hey!" I yelled jokingly.

"Why is Vicky here?"

"She needed to get something. I was going to help her."

"What?"

"She's broke and she needs to get something." Victoria picked up a peice of scrap metal,

"I'll get this restored, this is just a rusted toaster." I blinked. Victoria left and Liberty and I went to our cave. We looked out and at the napping wolves, I yawned, good time for a nap... And a dream began...


	8. I HATE HOSPITALS

(Hey, I realized this chapter was actually a repeat! yeah! Redo!) -(No one's POV)- Dipper and Mabel had the same nightmare that night, though in different perspective, they were eerily strange nonetheless. They were in Stan's basement, surrounded by the bodies, though Dipper and Mabel didn't like some of them they felt pity for them. It was a sad sight. They saw the gore once again, Mabel slumped to the ground, she looked up to Dipper sadly. It made her think of hospitals, she didn't like hospitals anymore. Mabel sighed,

"I-it never changed.." Dipper shook his head,

"How would it, no body would come in here I bet.." He walked a bit and found that something still moved in one of the piles of rotted copses. He waited to see what would happen when there was a loud noise from the portal. There stood Bill (AU) with Cluthulu, who held a cage. Within the cage was the other Bill. Mabel, gasped and ran up and tried to reach Bill. As soon as she touched him, a bright light engulfed him. He screamed, the shriek echoed throughout the room. Mabel screamed,

"Bill!" she cried a few tears before becoming enraged, blue fire engulfed her fists, she yelped and snuffed it out. Then a blast of energy blasted into Mabel. Both the twins snapped up from their sleep, Liberty already was out of the cave and in the manor to grab some breakfast that didn't consist of meat, meat, and more meat. She heard Mabel weakly shriek, score one for heightened hearing. She turned to Bill,

"I'm checking on Mabel."

"Okay." Liberty went in and asked Mabel what was wrong.


	9. WHOOPS! SORTA CLICHÉ

(Merp-derp, anyone got anything better to do? I often find myself with nothing to do! PM me a good fic to read, I need to pass some time. Review, favorite, and follow! Sorry, most of this chapter is bad and cliché. I bid you adieu!) - (Mabel's POV) -

Liberty listened to my dream, she sat in the desk chair,

"What do you think it means?" I asked. She stood up,

"Well, with what I know, you're insecure about something." she had studied dreams and how to interpret them in college. I shrugged,

"I don't know.."

"Well, whatever it is, try to forget about it!" I nodded and stood up. Later that day we heard that my mom was in the hospital on bed rest, we drove out but weren't able to visit her caude she needs rest apparently, I fell asleep during the ride. I went out into the living room, where everyone else was. Liberty sat next to Dipper on couch, I sat next to Bill.

"How did you sleep?" Dipper asked. "Fine." I answered. He shrugged.

"What's on the schedule today?" Liberty asked.

"I think we'll just do whatever we want, that's legal." I smiled at Bill,

"Do you wanna go hang out?"

"Of course!" We went out the door and drove out to the coast. I sat on some rocks, Bill on my right.

"Mabel,"

"What?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"What? I'm not just gonna say 'what' over and over, right?"

"What? No, with what just happened, I just don't want to loose you."

"Yeah, so?"

"Would you.. Become a demon?" My eyes widened,

"WHAT?!"

"It's the best way!"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought, when time passes, you would too. I don't want to be alone..." I felt bad for him because he was right.

"Let me think about it. But for now, let's just enjoy the rest of today!" He nodded, smiling. We hung out and laughed for a few hours, then it was sundown. We settled back down onto the rocks to watch the sun set, cliché but romantic. I rested my head on Bill's shoulder, and looked into the crystal waters. A ripple appeared below our feet, I sat up. A tail appeared out of the surface, "Mermando?"


	10. SLEEPING THROUGH IT

(Hello! Let us throw the cows! EXPLOSIVE COWS!  
FUWAHAHA! lol no, we're not killing anyone,  
yet.) - (Bill's POV) -

Sure enough, a merman had popped out of the water.

"It has been a while."  
Mabel nodded,

"Yeah, a really long while." the merman laughed. I furrowed my brow.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh,  
yeah. Mermando, this is Bill. Bill, Mermando."

"Pleasure to meet you amigo!" I nodded.

"How are you these days?" Mabel asked him.

"Eh, mas y menos."

"Things are kinda hard for us now.."

"Ah, sorry to hear that."

"Hey, it's ok, just meh." I gazed out into the sky, it was dark by now. Mermando and Mabel were chatting about something or other.  
Mermando grabbed on to her hand, I dismissed it. Then he pulled her closer and kissed her. My temper began to flare up. She shoved him off.

"What is the matter?"

"You see, I kinda have a boyfriend now..." her voice trailed off. I nodded.

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"Honest mistake." I tapped her shoulder,

"It's dark, the others are probably worried."

"Oh yeah! Bye!" she waved back to her friend. We got into the car and drove off. Mabel's gaze was locked ahead, "It was a mistake.." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I know." We drove up to my mom's house and went in. Liberty and Dipper were watching Spiderman 3.

"Hey, where you been?" Dipper asked not even turning away, Liberty had fallen asleep on his shoulder.  
Mabel smiled,

"The beach." She kissed me on the cheek and whispered,

"I'll sleep on it." then she went off to her room. I smiled and sat down in the kitchen. I drifted off into a slumber until I was shaken awake.

"Movie's over, you can have the couch." Liberty yawned. I went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. I never need to sleep, it's just a way for me to waste time.

-(Dipper's POV)-

I woke up as the sun shone into my bedroom. I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. I went out of the room to find nobody was around. I pulled out my cell phone and called Mabel.

"Hello?" "Mabel,  
where are you guys?"

"The hospital, we got a call and tried to wake you up but you were fast asleep."

"I guess I'll drive down there then."

"Yeah, mom's getting an operation today."

"Okay I'll be there soon." I hung up, got dressed and went out the door. I got to the hospital and met up with the guys. "I understand Mabel but why are you two here?"

Liberty laughed softly, "Mabel here was a little scared."  
Bill chuckled along. "Hey I have my reasons!" Mabel said a little to loudly. A nurse nearby shushed her. A doctor exited the operation room. "She's a little weak. It's a miracle she was able to survive just give her time." we all nodded.


	11. I'M SICK AND TIRED, LAY OFF (4 realz)

(Hola! Sorry it has been so long, I realized something today, I can speak more Spanish than Mermando! WTF? I can even do an impression of him, weird, cause I'm a girl!) - (Dipper's POV) -

After a while, we were let into the room. Mom was laying down on her bed. The doctor walked in behind us,

"She was lucky, if we had found the tumor sooner, we wouldn't have been able to remove it with ease. Give her some time to recover." I nodded,

"When do you think she'll be out?"

"In about three days." I nodded and we left. Outside the building Mabel tapped my shoulder,

"But that's a day after 'the big day', don't you want to postpone it or something?"

"I think it's a little late for that now." Liberty said plainly. Just a last week we had gotten everything we needed ready. It was a little late, we had decided on July eleventh at 4:30 and are now stuck with then because, now, every other time is booked. We are going to do it in a large house, belonging to her aunt, because, according to Liberty, that's where her aunt had gotten married. That got me thinking, what if any of her relatives were alive, and she never told us? We all drove off homeward back to Montana, Mom is fine and the wedding is tomorrow and there's just a lot of pressure. Liberty had gone out to check on everything so I went out to go to the house, I went up to the manor and tried to get in, no luck, it was locked. Mabel and Bill were talking so I pressed my ear to the door.

"So, you haven't told him yet?" Asked a rather ticked sounding Bill. Mabel retaliated,

"I thought you were going to!"

"Go tell him!"

"Fine!" Mabel opened the door and I fell into the doorway.

"Hey Dip! Hey, uh, need to talk to you about something imp-" I cut her off,

"Um, can it wait?" Bill shook his head

"No, it can't."

"What is it then?" Mabel hesitated, then spoke,

"I am going to become a demon.." The rest of the sentence was inaudible, I couldn't hear because I was furious.

"What!?" She shrank back,

"It was for the best. For love."

"For love? Seriously, how could you even love a DEMON, they're evil and you just can't trust them!"

"Bill saved us! Besides you're gonna marry a werewolf, hypocrite!"

"He saved himself! He doesn't love you, because demons can't love!" Mabel began crying and ran to Bill, he hugged her and shot me a cold look. They were headed out the back door, Mabel stopped at the the door frame and looked back,

"It's not the first time you were wrong.." The door closed behind them then I slammed my head against the wall. I sat silently at the table, head in my hands. A knock sounded at the front door, I got up and walked to the door and opened it. No one was there, my first thought was kids but then again we were in the middle of nowhere. I looked around and saw a package on the ground for Mabel, I picked it up and set it on the counter. I went out to look for Mabel, 'I was just shocked and the pressure and-' I could've made stories all day, but I had no time. I had to stop them, now.


	12. MARSHMALLOW FLOWERS (they're real)

(Hey guys! I'm about to create an ultimate crossover! There will be Pokémon, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, My Little Pony, Powerpuff Girls, and just some kids from our universe! Yeah, lots of dudes... NONETHELESS AMAAAAZING! Nope, I canceled it! YOLO!) - (still Dippers POV...) -

I ran around the property, searching for the duo. I can't let Mabel do this! I ran past trees and rocks, looking far and wide. I ran into a clearing and looked around. I turned my head and saw a cliff with a pool of water with a figure laying down in it.

"Mabel!" I yelled. The figure twitched slightly. I ran up to it and kneeled down, it was Mabel, hair cascading over her eyes. I shook her lightly. She stirred and sat up,

"Dipper? Where's Bill?" I helped her out of the pool and sat her down on a stump,

"I don't know."

"He-he left?"

"What did I tell you?" She hugged me, crying. I heard someone stepping in the grass, I looked up and saw Bill.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Mabel looked up, drenched, and ran to him,

"Where did you go?" Bill looked confused,

"I told you, I left to get you a towel, you fell into the pond, you said you'd be fine."

"I don't remember that.." She replied.

"Hm, maybe you can't remember anything after-" I jumped up,

"Wait, I'm too late?" Bill turned to me,

"What?"

"I was going to try to stop this! It was a bad idea!" Mabel looked down,

"Well we just thought-"

"Thought what?" I asked. She looked up, I saw her, crying again.

"I just don't want to leave him alone! I can't.." Bill turned to look at a flower growing in the mud.

"I think you should go now.." I nodded then turned to leave. I transformed into a wolf, then went into the cave, Liberty was there, waiting,

"Where were you?" I groaned. She smiled, "Well the night's young, let's go out and do something!" I plopped down onto the stone floor. "Or not.. Come on! We gotta do something!" She bit my ear and pulled at it. I sighed,

"I'm not in the mood.." She lay down beside me,

"What happened?"

"Well, Mabel's a demon now..."

"Oh.. Well.. Yeah.. Come on though, we HAVE to do something! Even to just get it off your mind!" We ended up meeting Alex and Candy at the bar. I can't remember that much, but I don't really like what I do... We woke up at Candy and Alex's house, Candy was the only one who didn't get drunk. She took advantage of her drunken husband though. I don't like thinking about it.


	13. I'M TOO TIRED FOR A CLEVER TITLE

(It's 2:05 a.m. yaaaaay!) - (Mabel's POV) -

Bill said I needed to train my new powers, rookie-level powers, today. And he said he wanted me to be trained to use my powers for the good of man, unlike him. He and his alternate self had been trained under that Cuthulu dude for destruction and chaos. I couldn't imagine how it would be if I was evil, so I guess this is a good way to start. Bill took me out to the old cherry orchard at the end of the estate. He turned to me,

"Do you notice anything out of the ordinary, unfix-able by description? You can fix it." I gave him a confused look. He sighed.

"You can bring dead flowers to life and junk, yeesh. You know the 'bringing things to life' rule right?" I nodded. "Good, I don't wanna see half rotten zombies walking around here. Now, show me what you can do."

"You're not going to help me?"

"I can't, I'm made to, demons aren't. I just have a feeling you're different." I smiled and scanned the area, nothing. I began to float up, I didn't need help for that one, and scouted the orchard. I landed on the other side of a shallow creek. I looked behind a juniper bush, I know alot about plants now, and saw a blackbird with a broken, bent out of shape, wing. Suddenly, a fear came over me. I sensed Bill was coming across the creek, plus, I could hear him. I reached out to the bird. It tried to fly away in fear, but it couldn't limp far. I reached out and touched its wing. My eyes widened and I yelped with fear as the bird began to burn with a blue fame, shriveling till nothing was left. I stood up and began backing up until I fell back onto Bill. I stood and helped him up.

"You have to be positive, negative thoughts will only destroy. Destroy your sanity, your mind, and anything you touch."

"What?" I asked fearfully, the grass beneath my feet was dying. Bill put his hands on my shoulders and shook me,

"That's how it is when you're at this stage! Guess why I'm desperate to get you out of it now!" I tried to calm down. I hugged Bill tightly, trying to calm down. He kneeled down, I followed, still hugging onto him. He lightly pushed me off,

"It's okay, I know how it is at first."

"Wait, you weren't always a demon." He shook his head,

"Cuthulu spoke through nightmares to get his bidding, he thought he needed help, so he took lonely outcast children, me and my alternates, from our homes and turned us into his minions. But I was trained to live in fear, anger, agony until I had control of my power, I destroyed everything.." I calmed down and looked up at him,

"And you're gonna make sure that doesn't happen to me?" He nodded and stood.

"Now, let's try that again." I nodded. We trained for a long time, taking up most of the day, until I had control of my newfound powers. We eventually called it in for the day and headed to Dipper and Liberty's cave. They were sleeping like dogs, cause they were! Comedy Gold! Then me and Bill headed off towards the manor. We never need sleep, but it's a part of my routine, there's not much we can do at this hour anyway. So we got into bed and slept the night away. Good way to spend time, I never need to work on that novel I'm writing!


End file.
